


For When You're Alone

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus gives Alec a disc before he leaves for Idris and tells him to wait until he's alone to watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For When You're Alone

Magnus had slipped him the disc when they said goodbye, telling him to watch it when he was alone and giving him a wink. It had been a few days since Alec arrived in Idris for official business and had finally gotten a moment to be able to watch it without being interrupted or feeling like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. 

He put the disc into his laptop and clicked open the file, immediately blushing and pausing it when Magnus appeared in one of his more expensive silk robes, showing off part of his chest and a hint of his thighs. He jumped off the bed and locked the door, not wanting to be accidently walked in on. He had a feeling he knew why Magnus told him to watch it when he was alone. 

He pushed his pants down and stepped out of them before climbing back on the bed, hitting play again. Magnus voice floated through the speakers and Alec smiled. “Hey there, beautiful.” 

Magnus sat down on their shared bed, the robe shifting slightly to reveal more of this thighs and Alec couldn’t help but stare. “I really am hoping you’re alone, if you’re not, well you better pause it now,” Magnus said, hands slowly untying the robe. 

Alec groaned softly and palmed himself as Magnus pushed the robe off his shoulders. Magnus loved to strip for Alec, take it off slowly, reveal just a little bit at a time, even if the only thing he had on was something as simple as a robe. 

The robe was dropped to the floor and Alec paused the video for just a moment, taking in his boyfriend’s gorgeous body and wishing that he was there right now. He took his boxers off and tossed his shirt aside before hitting play again, watching Magnus move back on the bed, legs spreading giving Alec a good view of his leaking cock. 

Alec refrained from touching himself for the moment, just watching as Magnus spoke to him while pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers and opening himself up. His lips parted and a moan slipped out as he watched Magnus’ gasp suddenly. 

His fingers moved down his chest, pinching a nipple like Magnus often did to him during their foreplay. He rolled it between his fingers, moaning softly. Magnus had gotten up to three fingers, fucking himself and moaning out Alec’s name. As much as he enjoyed the show, Alec wished he was the one pleasuring Magnus.

Magnus pulled his fingers out a few minutes later and grabbed the blue dildo on the bed next to him, showing it to the camera. Alec still remembered the day Magnus brought it home, and they had both ended up missing appointments because Alec decided to take his time fucking Magnus with it. 

“It’s not as big or wonderful as you, but it does get the job done,” Mangus said making Alec let out a soft chuckle. He grabbed the bottle of lube again so he could lube up the toy, looking at the camera as he did so. “It is a shame that I can’t watch you right now, with your hand on your pretty dick. Then again, I don’t think I’d have enough self-control to just watch.” He pushed the dildo inside of him and let out a low moan, eyes closing. “I love blowing you too much.”

Alec groaned, finally wrapping his hand around his dick. Magnus started off slow and Alec kept to his pace, not wanting to come before the video was over. He pulled out after a couple minutes and turned over onto his hands and knees, giving Alec a better view. The dildo was back and Magnus rocked back against it, moaning shamelessly. 

“Oh darling,” Magnus mumbled out. “Oh Alexander…I can’t wait for you to get home and for you to be the one doing this to me. I’ll be thinking about you every moment you’re gone.” 

A moan slipped out of Alec, his hand speeding up. He could tell Magnus was getting close. Magnus’ moans escalated and he fucked himself harder, chanting Alec’s name. It was beautiful and Alec was more than glad he had a video of this so he could watch it over and over again.

Magnus’ hips jerked and he was coming, shouting out, “Alexander!”

Alec rewound the video a few minutes and it didn’t take much longer for him to come. He lay back with a sigh, watching as Magnus came again before he was curling up on Alec’s side of the bed, smiling. “Well, I hope you enjoyed that, my darling,” Magnus said, letting out a small yawn and hugging Alec’s pillow to his chest. “I certainly did.” 

The video stopped and Alec closed his laptop, unable to stop smiling, his body buzzing. He grabbed his phone, glancing at the time and hoping that his boyfriend was still awake. The phone rang a couple of times before Magnus picked up. 

“Darling!” Magnus said in greeting. “Isn’t it late.”

“I didn’t wake you did I?”

“Not at all,” Magnus replied. “I was just cleaning up. Someone came over with a late night emergency. Now, tell me, how are you still awake?”

“I was watching the video you gave me before I left,” Alec replied, feeling himself blush.

Magnus chuckled. “Oh you did? I trust you were alone.”

“I was.”

“And did you enjoy it?”

“Yes.”

“I was hoping you would. I wasn’t sure if you would appreciate me giving you porn to watch.”

“Maybe if it wasn’t of you,” Alec said, reaching for his shirt so he could clean off his stomach. “I was thinking, maybe tomorrow if I’m not busy and you’re not busy, perhaps I could Skype you?”

Magnus chuckled again. “I would love to, Alexander.”

“Great. And maybe this time, I’ll give you a show instead.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.”


End file.
